What I get to come home too
by CMCrazies
Summary: one-Shot JJ/Will/Henry ! i know i write a lot but there always forgotten about


_**One shot on what happens at home with JJ ,Will and Henry when JJ's not working and has the weekend off. I know I know I write a lot about them but I can't resist!**_

JJ was sound asleep in bed, she had gotten in from a really Ruth case only a few hours eailer, she came straight home and jumped into bed next to her amazing boyfriend Will, JJ felt the sun shining in through the gap in the blinds, she slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the light, She turned over to see the other side of the bed empty, she looked at the alarm clock to see it had just gone 9am. JJ got out of bed putting on her slippers and cardigan and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her beautiful 3 year old son sat at the table drawing some pictures, and saw Will stood emptying the dishwasher. She smiled to herself and walked over near Will and poured herself a big cup of coffee.

Will looked up from the cupboard and saw JJ holding a cup of coffee "well good morning"

JJ smiled taking a large sip of her coffee "good morning" she smiled walking over to him and kissing him on the lips

"How's my girl?" he wrapped his arms around her waist "your girl is tried" Will put a piece of her hair behind her ear "well why don't you go make yourself comfortable I'll make you something to eat " "I love the sound of that.

JJ walked over to Henry putting her hand through his long blonde hair kissing his head "Morning mummy" "hey buddy did you miss me?" "Miss you mummy" JJ smiled down at her son and watched him draw he was growing up so fast. After JJ had her breakfast she got showered and dressed and went back downstairs to see Will playing with Henry, she sat down on the sofa and watched her boys play.

She loved coming home knowing she had two amazing people waiting for her who would always be there, It gave her comfort when she was on cases knowing she gets to come home and watch her little boy play and have Will to cuddle up to every night.

"Mummy mummy come play" JJ smiled at her son and joined them on the floor where JJ started tickling her son, she loved hearing him laugh, After they had played around for a little bit ,JJ made them all some lunch . "Henry you want to watch a film after dinner?" "Can I mummy" she smiled at her son "yes since you've been very good" Henry clapped his hands together. Once he had eaten up all his food he ran into the living room and looked at all his films ,JJ followed him into the living room while Will cleared off "so what you wanna watch sweetie?" "ars" "cars aye okay" JJ picked out the DVD and put in the DVD player, she helped Henry up onto the sofa and sat down next to him waiting for Will to join them, Once Will had cleaned up he sat next to JJ on the sofa and let the film start.

Henry sat and giggled along to the film, JJ didn't understand what he was giggling at but she guessed he just found talking cars funny, She leaned her head onto Will's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Half way through the film Henry had fallen asleep on JJ's lap she turned the DVD off "You mind carrying him upstairs" "nope" Will stood up and picked Henry up carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom, Once he saw Henry was fast asleep in his bed ,he joined JJ back downstairs

"Well he's out cold" Will sat back down on the sofa pulling JJ towards him "Which means we get a few hours to ourselves" "I love the sound of that" JJ smiled and kissed Will "I really missed you when i was away" "I missed you too" he pulled JJ onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back she smiled at him putting her hands on his chest for support "I love you" he kissed her deeply not wanting to let go, he missed the taste of her mouth and holding her, but he knew every time she came home they got to have moments like this which made it all worth it.

A little while later JJ had fallen asleep on the sofa, Will went upstairs to check on Henry who was still napping, he walked over to his bed quietly and woke him up "Hey buddy you wanna help me cook mummy dinner?" "Yeah..." he nodded Will picked up his son and carried him into the kitchen and down onto one of the chairs at the table. He got everything out that they would need to cook; they were going to make JJ's favourite spaghetti Bolognese. Once Will and Henry had cooked dinner, Will woke JJ up and leaded her into the kitchen where saw the table set with the food served and a glass of wine waiting for her.

"You made this?" "We both did mummy" JJ smiled down at her son kissing his head "well thank you." She sat down at the table and took a sip of her wine, and dug into her food. "Will this is great" "Thanks i sort of got good at practicing it" JJ looked over at Henry who had the sauce all over his face she laughed a little "you okay there buddy?" "Yeah it yummy"

After dinner JJ bathed Henry and let him play with his toys for a little while before making him go to bed "okay bed time mister" Henry put down his toys and got onto his bed crawling over to the pillow "I'm glad you home mummy" JJ sat down on the bed next to Henry smiling at her son "me too buddy come here" Henry moved closer to his mum and gave her a big kiss "Night mummy" "night baby" she pulled the bed cover over him making sure he was warm enough and watched him as he fell asleep, she stood up to leave and saw Will stood in the doorway, She smiled at him and walked towards him closing Henry's door as they left "he's really missed you" "I've missed him too." Will pulled JJ into a hug "hey you fancy a nice hot steaming bubble bath for two?" "The perfect way to end the perfect evening" they walked arm in arm into their bedroom and JJ sat down onto the bed while Will started running the bat and lighting candles.

Once the bath was ready JJ got out of her clothes and got into the bath tub with Will sat at the other side she laid her head back enjoying the warm water on her skin she felt relaxed "You know you're too good to me" "oh am I really?" "Yep not many boyfriends would cook and run a bath for their girlfriends in one night" "well I'm not like most guys" he leaned towards her kissing her "you had a tuth week didn't you?" "That obvious?" "JJ I know you your stressed out tried" "it was but I'm glad to be home with you, you make everything better" "I'm glad I can I love you and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I'm yours forever"

_**So did you like click the review button **_


End file.
